


Akuma

by vogue91esp (vogue91)



Category: Arashi (Band), Johnny's Entertainment, Johnny's Jr.
Genre: Bathroom Sex, Creepy, Drunkenness, M/M, No Lube, Quickies
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-29
Updated: 2019-10-29
Packaged: 2021-01-06 08:57:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 676
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21223958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vogue91/pseuds/vogue91esp
Summary: Estaba extraño, por lo demás, estar en su compañía después haber filmado, cuando aún se arrastraba el aura de su personaje, y esa apariencia demoniaca que Toma no podía bien separar de la realidad.Ohno no lo había hecho para nada simple.





	Akuma

**Akuma**

**(Demonio)**

Por Toma, Ohno siempre había sido un signo de interrogación.

Nunca habían tenido demasiadas ocasiones para quedarse solos, y por esto podía contar en los dedos de una mano las veces en que habían hablado.

Aún ahora que estaban filmando un drama juntos, a decir la verdad, el mayor nunca había demostrado de ser un gran hablador.

Escuchaba, sin embargo, y parecía sinceramente interesado cuando lo hacía, y hasta ese punto había pasado a menudo a Ikuta de dejarse llevar con él, hasta a contarle mucho de sí sin saber casi nada de él.

Habían salido juntos, esa noche, y el mayor le había dicho que por una vez iba a comportarse de buen senpai y le habría ofrecido algo de beber.

Había algo diferente en él, le había parecido, pero no se había detenido demasiado en esa sensación.

Estaba extraño, por lo demás, estar en su compañía después haber filmado, cuando aún se arrastraba el aura de su personaje, y esa apariencia demoniaca que Toma no podía bien separar de la realidad.

Ohno no lo había hecho para nada simple.

Estaban al cuarto o quinto coctel, ya.

Aún algunos más.

El mayor reía bajo sin razón, de vez en cuando, tras volvía serio y miraba Toma fijo en los ojos mientras el menor hablaba sin un real intento, solo para enfrentar ese silencio que con Ohno estaba insoportable.

Cuando llegaron al sexto vaso – o el séptimo o el octavo, de verdad no recordaba – el mayor se puso en pie sin decir una palabra, dirigido hacia el baño.

Toma lo miró alejarse, y tras algunos segundos lo vio girarse hacia él y hacerle señas con la cabeza, antes de desaparecer detrás la puerta.

Se quedó inmóvil por algunos segundos, siguiendo diciéndose que probablemente solo se lo había imaginado, pero la curiosidad de descubrir si fuera verdad o no estaba demasiada, y demasiado alto estaba el nivel de alcohol en su sangre, y no puso evitar de seguirlo.

El mayor había la espalda apoyada contra la pared y los brazos cruzados, señal que realmente lo estaba esperando, que Toma no se había engañado, que...

No pensó demasiado a las implicaciones, y dejó que el otro se extendiera hacia él con un salto demasiado agile por alguien que había bebido tanto, intercambiando sus posiciones y empujándolo con la espalda contra la pared, acercándose para besarlo sin gracia, buscando su lengua con la suya y su cuerpo con las manos, dejándolas subir bajo la camiseta del menor mientras Toma recuperaba la lucidez necesaria a querer al menos moverse en uno de los cubículos, teniendo miedo que alguien pusiera entrar y descubrirlos.

O interrumpirlos, que era su real temor.

No se dijeron nada, el silencio cortado solamente por esporádicos gemidos de Toma mientras Toma lo libraba rápido de los pantalones, forzándolo a girarse contra la pared y desnudándose a su vez, besándole la espalda y agarrando sus caderas, no perdiendo tiempo antes de empujar dentro de él, bruta.

Toma sabía que el día siguiente iba a doler como el infierno, pero en ese momento el alcohol estaba suficiente a ocultar el dolor, a hacerlo agradable, a hacerle sentir cada centímetro de Ohno dentro de sí mientras se movía rápido y sin alguna atención.

Llevó una mano a su erección, sabiendo que el mayor no iba a hacerlo, y la movió al mismo ritmo de las empujadas de Ohno dentro de sí, tratando de sufocar un grito cuando se corrió, descubriendo que no estaba necesario cuando el mayor dejó salir un sonido animalesco vaciándose dentro de él.

Le tomaron algunos segundos para recuperarse, y no lo hizo enteramente, pero cuando tuvo finalmente éxito de mirar Ohno en los ojos sintió un escalofrió correr bajo su espalda viendo esa mirada, viendo aún ese demonio en su cara, y casi se asustó.

Se rozó la cara con las manos, tratando de sonreírle y de ignorar otra vez esa sensación.

Iba a pensarlo el día siguiente, sobrio y con sus arrepentimientos.

Era su imaginación. Y por esa noche no quería seguir pensándolo. 


End file.
